pm_big_brotherfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Brother 8
|image = PMBB Season 8A.png |season = 8 |prizemoney = $500,000 |seasonrun = July 5-7, 21-31 2019 |previousseason = Big Brother All Stars |prize = $500,000|houseguests = 16|days = 80|winner = Carter Rafferty|runnerup = Raleigh Caceres|nextseason = Big Brother 9}} is the 8th season of PMBB series. The season's theme will revolve around a "casino", forcing the houseguests to gamble for their life in the game. Background Development With the month of June hosting Survivor, the months rotate between the two series, making July the month of Big Brother. The season will premiere on the 5th of July. From this seasons forward, Mateo will host seasons alone. Schedule A slight change in the schedule being that premiere will be in the span of 2 days rather than 3 days. As for the rest, the schedule follows all previous seasons. Due to unforeseen circumstances, starting on the 21st, each week will be played out in a single day. Twists * All or Nothing: On the first day, two players will be given a chance to gamble their fate in the game. One will win a game-changing power and immunity while the other will put their game in jeopardy the first night. ** Royal Flush: The game-changing power allows for the holder to reset the HOH’s nominees, giving safety to the two players nominated, as well as forcing the HOH to make two new nominees. The last time this can be used is at the final eight. Adonis Garcia received the power, but never officially used it. ** Barred Nominee: The player who doesn’t lucky will become an auto nominee for this week. They are not allowed to play in the HOH or POV. They will sit on the block until eviction night. Hasani Timmins earned this position in the game. * The Slot Machine: '''Following the first eviction, a slot machine was put into the house. On the day of nominations, the slot machine will light up and allow for everyone (including HoH, if he wanted to prevent anyone from winning safety) to spin the slot machine for a chance to win immunity for the week. Only one player can hit the jackpot each week. If the HoH, hits the jackpot, everyone will be vulnerable for the week. * '''Pandora's Box: During Weeks 7 & 8, Pandora's Box was introduced, it could only be opened by the current HOH, which either unleashed a reward for the HOH and a punishment for the house or vice versa. ** Secret Power of Veto: 'Hasani opened Pandora's box during the seventh week of the game, therefore, giving him a second veto that can be used once at any of the next three veto meetings. In doing so, the houseguests were all made have-nots for the week. ** During the 8th week of the game, Raleigh Caceres opened Pandora's box, locking him in the box with Julian Pena as he ranted about how he could've played his game differently. While the houseguests saw message from home along with the slot machine being unlocked for the final time of the season. HouseGuests Voting History Alliances * [[Elite Forces|'Elite Forces]]: Vera, Carter, Polaris, Kaede, Kim and Hasani. * '''Unnamed Alliance 2: '''Adonis, Raleigh, Hasani, Joan, Vera, Carter, and Kendi. * '''Unnamed Alliance 3: '''Kaede, Fayme, Vera, Polaris, Myrtle, and Hasani. Have/Have-Not History Game History Trivia * This is the first and only season of all new players to feature 16 players. Category:Seasons